fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimura Sachiko
'''Yoshimura Sachiko (吉村 幸子) is one of the main Cures of Lucky☆Pretty Cure!. She is an outspoken girl with uncanny luck. When trouble tries to find its way to her, she always manages to avoid it in improbable and sometimes miraculous ways. She strives to put her luck to good use, helping out anyone who's down on theirs. Her favorite snack is her mother's daifuku, especially her rarely made strawberry daifuku. Sachiko's alter-ego is Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー). Her favorite phrase is "Super lucky!" Appearance Sachiko has magenta eyes and short magenta hair, which sweeps to one side in the back. Her bangs are uniquely shaped, being eye-length in the middle and longer on the ends. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt, blue sweater-vest, and tan blazer with a pink bow tie, as well as a red pleated skirt, white kneesocks, and brown loafers. Outside of school, she usually wears a light pink shirt with a design of two darker pink star outlines linked together and a blue denim skirt. As Cure Lucky, her eyes and hair are a bright pink color. Her hair becomes much longer, tied into a ponytail that splits into two as it reaches the bottom. Her outfit is composed of a pink tunic with white accents and a pink bow, pink arm warmers, a white skirt with dark red tights underneath, and pink knee-high cuffed boots. Accessories include a pink star-shaped hair clip, a pink choker, a short white shoulder cape, and a brown, gold-trimmed belt with a satchel carrying her Fortune Module. Her choker and arm warmers have star-shaped gems set into them, identical to the hair clip. Personality Sachiko is 14 years old, and a second-year student at her school. She is bright and cheerful, and believes strongly in the power of good luck. Every morning, she never fails to watch her daily horoscope on television, which sometimes causes her to almost be late to school. Her kind-hearted and selfless nature makes her always want to help out others in need of it, and because she has a habit of being in just the right place at just the right time, the other students at her school have taken to calling Sachiko a real-life "Lady Luck". However, her happy-go-lucky attitude can also leave her open to being taken advantage of, a situation that her best friend Takamoto Nanami tries to prevent. Cure Lucky "The shining light of happiness! Cure Lucky!" 「幸せの輝く光！キュアラッキー！」 Shiawase no kagayaku hikari! Kyua Rakkī! Cure Lucky (キュアラッキー) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Sachiko. She transforms using her Fortune Module. Her purification attack is Lucky Arrow Shooter (ラッキーアローシュート). She conjures a bow of light in her left hand, an arrow in her right hand, and fires the arrow using the bow. When the arrow hits the Kyoujin, it pierces through and blooms into a giant pink star that lifts the Kyoujin into the air, purifyng it and dispersing the Fortune Energy it stole across the area. Relationships Takamoto Nanami: Sachiko's best friend since childhood, the two have been nearly inseparable since they first met. Nanami does not believe in the existence of luck, and is worried that one day Sachiko will get into real trouble. Despite this, she always tries to support and protect her like an older sister, even though they are the same age. Flush: Flush lives primarily with Sachiko, and offers to listen to Sachiko's worries and concerns when she has them. She also brushes up on her attendant skills by trying to keep Sachiko's room clean, which is a monumental task of its own. Etymology Yoshimura (吉村): The yoshi can mean "lucky". Alternatively, it can be pronounced as kichi, which is how it is pronounced on omikuji fortunes with good results. The mura can simply mean "village". In this case, the family name can be translated as "lucky village". Sachiko (幸子): The sachi can mean either "happy" or "lucky". It is found in the words shiawase (幸せ) and koūn (幸運), which mean "happiness" and "luck", respectively. The ko means "child". In this case, Sachiko's name can be translated as "happy child" or "lucky child". Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Characters